Duohumans
Duohumans are a species of LVL 13 beings on the SPRS; although Duohuman power levels can vary, they are always above 13.1 and below 13.9, with the exception of the commanders, all three of which are 13.9. Most Duohumans are either members of HU or INFINYTUM, but there are rare exceptions that have managed to make it on their own, though they commonly serve as mercenaries. History of the Duohumans Duohumans are an entire species of LVL 13 beings, who came into being as a direct result of Camolot the Creator’s meddling with various genetic lines. While originally meant only to be an emergency force of soldiers, in the approximately 10,000 years that Creator spent slowly assembling what he needed for the desired outcome he changed his idea from simple soldiers to beings of incredible power, strength, speed and intellect meant to keep the balance between dark and light, and therefore stuck between them. After the first Duohumans, Elexion, Wanderer and Will were created, Creator realized the true power and potential of what he had created, as it was difficult to sway the burgeoning Duohumans in the direction he wanted them to go due to their unconscious resistance against a force that looked to control them. Without direct control, Creator relented to gently influencing elements of their environments to create the desired outcome: Wanderer’s QVE prototype malfunctioning, an Alliance ship crashing on Earth only to be found by Elexion, and Will first discovering his own capabilities. Unfortunately, events surrounding the three proved harder to control than Creator had anticipated, and none of his three protégé’s escaped damage; Elexion was antisocial to an unhealthy extreme and showed signs of PTSD and DID, Will became completely disconnected from nearly everything around him as well as developing ADD, and Wanderer, though by far the most unscathed of the three, developed trust issues and paranoia for a short term, and though he overcame the latter with time he is incapable of fully trusting anyone besides the other commanders. Despite damage along the route, Creator decided that these three had been good trial subjects and began the cycle of triggering Duohumans as well as manipulating the three originals to meet on the field of battle and come to the realization that they might not be the only ones of their kind out there, with Wanderer coining the term “Duohuman”, a reference to the Duohuman’s coexisting Light and Dark halves, with the former providing focus and the latter providing power. Creator, delighted at the success of his experiments, assisted in the creation of Osrisis and HU, as well as the commander’s discovery of the Twenty-Six, the beginnings of the HU Duohuman Corps. Satisfied that he had done all he could from outside, Creator revealed himself to the commanders, quickly winning their trust and being named a commander-in-honor before he finally revealed the part he had played in the creation and development of the Duohumans, creating conflicting feelings in the commanders. To this day the commanders do not fully trust Creator, and both parties have a silent understanding; as long as their relationship with Creator remained beneficial to them, they would not rebel against Creator. stages of duohuman transformation #(0 hours) exposure to power blast or being of high power #(2 days) noticable increase in physical attributes (strength, stamina, running speed, ect.) #(2 days, 6 hours)healing of all psychological and physical ailments (diseases, psychosis, scars, recent wounds) #(2 days, 13 hours) noticable increase in cognitive abilities, reaction time, memory, problem solving abilities, comprehension, IQ #(3 days) increased healing rate and metabolism on account of cellular regeneration #(1 week) subject will, at this stage, pass out for approximatly 3 days to 1 week so that anatomical changes can begin. #(unknown, between 1 week and 2 weeks after exposure) shattering of subject's mind into two seperate entities; Light, formed out of positive thoughts and feelings, and Dark, formed out of negative thoughts and feelings. hypnosis, psychological excersises, excorcisms and the like will have no effect on the conciousness split. at this point, most developing duohumans are confined to a mental hospital. #(2 weeks, 1 day) development of psy abilities (telekinesis, pyrokinesis, telepathy, ect.) begins #(2 weeks, 3 days) development of Soul Magic abilities (soul flame, soul cannon, soul barrage, ect.) #(2 weeks, 5 days) all attributes begin increasing in parallel with each other. #(3 weeks) at this stage, being is classified as a fully realized duohuman. #(3 weeks, 1 day) at this point, subjects will project a "ping" that will alert all duohumans within range (app. 2 universes) that another duohuman has been created. types of duohumans there are three different kinds of duohumans. 1. Light duohumans these duohumans are completly dominated by their Light. while not very powerful, they have enough focus to use what power they have as a scalpel. for example, instead of destroying a building outright as a duohuman or Dark duohuman would, they would carefully cut the structural supports and bring it down themselves. they also do repair work on artifacts of a delicate and ancient sort, as well as unique weapons or rare objects or pieces of tech that have been damaged. however, due to the fact that they have little to no actual power, they cannot go into battle as they cannot stand up to a normal duohuman, let alone a Dark duohuman. Light duohumans can be dangerous in their own right as their intelligence is averaged at around 195. however, Light duohumans have limited lifespans due to the fact that they don't have enough power to sustain themselves for more than a few hundred years. 2. normal duohumans this is how nature and the multiverse intended the duohumans to be. a deadly combination of intelligence and power, dark and light, that can level a world or even an entire star system on their own. they posses the best attributes of both Light and Dark as they exist in balance within the normal duohumans, making them one of the most threatening species in all of existence. they wield two weapons, a physical symbol of the balance between Light and Dark that exists within them. normal duohumans also live infinitly long lives due to the power within them that extends and expands their life force, making them an anti-disease juggernaut, able to fight off any disease. even fatal diseases modified to kill within minutes give them only the symptoms of a light cold as their body annihalates the disease before it even tries to gain a foothold. a nearly infinite reservoire of power, an infinite life span, intelligence, a shared genetic memory pattern, speed, strength and reaction time that outranks almost anything ever created or evelved make them the top dogs in almost any fight. 3. Dark duohumans Dark duohumans are the other end of the perspective, completly unstable and uncontrollable. Dark duohumans are a threat to themselves and others, and are captured ASAP and temporarily stripped of their power and abilities, then forced to undergo the meditory repair process that is the only thing that can bring their Light halfs back enough to fight their Dark back to what it is supposed to be. however, recently all known Dark duohumans are being stolen by INFIN. for the use of Tranz. Category:Species Category:Duohumans